Unexpected Christmas Dates Can Go Surprisngly Well
by Murayama-Tsuru
Summary: Gin feels annoyed that he's been left alone on Christmas Eve. Luckily for him, Sacchan appears to help him out...maybe. Series of oneshots that might be updated once a year. First one is GinxSacchan


**Hello again or for the first time, Murayama Tsuru here. I present to you a Christmas oneshot! This story is more like what Christmas is like in Japan, but it's still in the holiday spirit…I think. Anyway, here it is, I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei.**_

Sakata Gintoki sat staring, bored, out the window of his house. Any other night, he would have thought that the city decorated up for Christmas was pretty. But tonight, on Christmas Eve, he hated the lights and the decorations and everything else about this damn day. They only reminded him that he did not have a date on this night for lovers. What pissed him off even more, though, were all the happy couples walking around without a care in the world! It was like they were intentionally mocking him and his dateless-ness!

And what was worse about this damn evening was that neither Kagura nor Shinpachi were there to commiserate with him about how annoying couples who went on dates on Christmas Eve were! Ok…so maybe it was understandable that Shinpachi would want to go to a concert that Otsu was holding on Christmas Eve, but it made no sense to Gin why Kagura had gone out with that Shinsengumi sadist! She didn't even like the guy (maybe…to his fatherly eyes, she couldn't possibly like that sadist!). But he had come over and invited her to a "Christmas Eve fight" as he called it, and she had gone without hesitation, leaving him alone with Sadaharu.

But not even Sadaharu had stayed for long. The large Inugami had left a few minutes later for reason unfathomable to the silver-haired Samurai. In absolute desperation, Gin had called Katsura once it was obvious that Sadaharu wasn't coming back. Gin had invited his former comrade for drinks, but he'd been rejected with an, "I'm sorry Gintoki, I can't. I have plans with Ikumatsu-dono. Maybe some other time."

But what really drove him over the edge was that Sakamoto had blown him off as well. Feeling even more desperate after Katsura had declined his offer of drinks on Christmas Eve, Gin had contacted the loud, curly-haired space traveler. Once he'd actually gotten ahold of the curly-haired idiot, Gin's offer of drinks was rejected as well. Sakamoto's excuse was that Mutsu was dragging him to some dinner because, and this is Sakamoto's exact words so they may not be all that accurate, "She's bored, and she wants me to treat her to a fancy feast. Who does she think I am, a rich tycoon, Ah-ha-ha-ha! Sorry Kintoki, maybe some other time."

Gin did not understand how Sakamoto manage to force that firebrand of a first mate of his to allow him to take her out to dinner, he just didn't! Sakamoto was hardly good company; he was an idiot and that laugh of his was really annoying. But then Gin wasn't really being picky right now so even a laughing idiot would have done for company at the moment. But, of course not, even Sakamoto could get a date on Christmas Eve when Gin couldn't.

"The gods must really hate me," Gin sighed, feeling especially mad at the couples out and about at the moment, "If I'm alone tonight. What have I done to deserve this?"

"Oh, Gin-san, you're not alone! Don't forget that your beloved Sacchan is here to keep you company!"

Gin turned in the direction of the masochistic Ninja's voice and his eyes narrowed in non-surprise when he saw said Ninja in his air ducts, staring at him like he was a piece of meat. "What do you want?" Gin asked, annoyed that his only company now was his weird stalker.

At Gin's question, the lavender-haired Ninja jumped out of the air duct and landed in front of Gin. She then stood and started shifting from foot to foot, making Gin wonder why she was so nervous. Just as Gin was about to ask whether Sacchan had to go to the bathroom or something, the Ninja-masochist blurted out, "Gin-san, I know you probably don't think I'm very good company. But if you want, I could accompany you as your d-d-date for the evening."

Gin raised an eyebrow at the look on the glasses-clad Ninja's face; blushing, eyes closed as if hoping for acceptance but thinking she'd probably hear a rejection. It was…interesting to see the Ninja acting so normal for once. Gin thought about it for a minute, weighing the pros of not being alone on this evening for couples against the cons of being seen with this stalker. Eventually, scratching his neck, Gin responded, "Why not, can't spend all day sulking in here, as much as I'd like to."

Sacchan, only registering that Gin spoke and not what he said, spoke in a loud voice, "But Gin-san, I can guarantee that if you went on a date with me, you'd have a good time…wait, what did you say?

Gin snorted, "I said yes, I'll go on a date with you. Besides, I probably should get something for Pattsuan and Kagura for Christmas, they'll be mad at me if I don't."

The purple haired Ninja, now nodding enthusiastically, grinned, hearts in her eyes, "Oh, Gin-san we're going to have so much fun! There are so many good places I can take you so that we can have some fun, if you know what I mean."

Gin, pinky in his ear, cut her off before she could make this story's rating go up, "But, I have one condition."

"Anything for you Gin-san." Sacchan said a little dreamily, to Gin's ears

"Please don't do anything to weird when we're on our date." Gin started, "Since you're pretty hot, I wouldn't mind you on my arm. But, I'd rather not have to deal with any of your masochistic weirdness today."

Sacchan blinked and Gin was slightly worried, forgetting that the Ninja never took offense to anything that Gin said, that she wouldn't like being called a weirdo. But after a minute, Sacchan nodded and said, "Ok, I promise, no weirdness tonight. Just give me a minute to get changed and we can head out." And the lavender-haired Ninja returned to the air duct, making Gin shake his head, thinking that the weirdness couldn't be stopped

As Gin was putting his scarf on, Sacchan returned in an outfit that surprised Gin greatly. It wasn't her usual Ninja outfit nor was it the red dominatrix outfit Gin had been expecting. Sacchan was wearing a dark purple Furisode with very light purple irises printed on it. Gin was astounded, he'd always thought she looked pretty good, but never imagined that she could attract his attention in any way at all.

Mouth slightly agape, Gin found himself ogling the Natto-loving Ninja ever so slightly. After a few seconds, he dragged his eyes away from her...attire, and with a faint blush stuttered slightly, "C-c'mon, let's go. We don't have all night."

And off the two went, Gin feeling slightly happy that he was actually doing something other than just hanging around in his house on Christmas Eve and slightly worried that Sacchan would become a total spaz when they were on their date.

To Gin's surprise, Sacchan actually kept her promise and didn't do anything weird while they were out. On their walk through town, Gin had expected Sacchan to cling to him possessively, talking loudly about how ecstatic she was to be going on a date with him. But, she was actually fairly quiet, only making occasional comments about some pretty lights or decorations or on how cold it was out today.

And when they went into the department store to look for presents for Kagura and Shinpachi, Gin had expected the masochistic Ninja to choose inappropriate things as suggestions as blatant hints about what she really wanted to be doing. But, Sacchan seemed to pick out suitable gifts for the other two Yorozuya members; Otsu's newest CD for Shinpachi and Manju for Kagura.

Then, when the two went for a late dinner, Gin expected Sacchan to force him to eat Natto instead of the strawberry-chocolate parfait that he ordered. But she didn't, in fact there wasn't even the slightest hint of Natto anywhere.

When the waitress brought the extra-large parfait to the table, it had two spoons in it. And Gin, in some sort of uncharacteristically generous mood, decided to share some of the sweet dessert with Sacchan. She had seemed elated to be able to share something with Gin, and he decided that he would be just a little mean and feed her some with the spoon he ate from to see if he'd get some weird reaction out of her. But there was no weird reaction at all. All she did was smile happily as he stuck the spoon in her mouth and comment on how Gin had made an excellent selection.

As the date progressed, Gin relaxed realizing that Sacchan would actually be able to keep her promise and not act weird during the entirety of the date. But then, they started walking back to Gin's house. At first, it wasn't anything major, but Sacchan began making subtle comments about what they should do when they got back to the house.

At first Gin didn't really mind, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad for the date to evolve into something more since it seemed to be going so well. But then, the comments began getting weird, as they began to involve Natto and bondage. Gin could feel the slight attraction from before wear off, his usual annoyed feelings toward Sacchan returning.

By the time they actually got to Gin's house, the silver-haired Samurai was ready to kick the Ninja as far away from him as possible. He was almost on his last nerve when she held up some mistletoe above herself and puckered her lips expectantly.

Gin, hoping he could salvage this night one last time, did as she not-so-subtly asked and kissed her on the mouth. Gin, being the slight pervert he is, enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his. He enjoyed the kiss thoroughly.

When Gin pulled away, Sacchan gave a small sigh of disappointment. Gin imagined that she had wanted the kiss to last a lot longer and lead to much more…exciting things. But too bad for her, whatever previous spell she had cast on him had worn off.

Sacchan then opened her eyes and asked, "So, Gin-san, what would you like to do now? We could always go to your room and…" she trailed off there, letting the implication of her suggestion hang in the air between like a tempting pile of snow.

To Sacchan's eyes, Gin's smile and, "Oh, I have a much better idea of what we could do now," Seemed charming and sexy to the Ninja lady. It had been very hard to control herself for the entire date, but now she'd finally get what she wanted out of Gin-san. But to anyone else watching the scene, they would sense the slightly more sadistic undertones to what he had said.

* * *

The next morning, Shinpachi came into Gin's house and smiled to see that his lazy silver-haired boss had decorated for Christmas. There were lights all around the house and Gin had even put up a small tree. Shinpachi walked over to the three and was surprised to see there were gifts under it addressed to him and Kagura.

Shinpachi opened the one addressed to him and his smile widened to see Otsu-chan's latest CD. Shinpachi was so busy looking at the CD that he thought the muffled, "Mph" he heard was just his imagination. But he heard the sound again, and slightly worried that someone was attempting to rob the house, looked around for the source of the sound.

Eventually, Shinpachi's eyes located the source. It was Sacchan, gagged and dangling above the tree. Shinpachi blinked and rubbed his eyes, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he looked again and she as still there. Shinpachi blinked again, wondering what the hell had happened between her and Gin last night. He then turned his eyes back to his new CD; he would deal with Sacchan later…

**And that is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed and merry Christmas ^_^. I think this story might turn into a series of Oneshots that's updated once a year. But I dunno, I am a pretty lazy person, so that just might not happen. But I have a whole year to think about that , so for now, this story is going to be labeled as complete ^_^. As always, if you'd like, please review. Reviews are great presents for a writer, y'know ;). Well, see you guys next time.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


End file.
